Negai
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Songfic. NejiSaku. Por un error de Neji, ahora Sakura está en coma. ¿Qué hará el genio para devolverle la sonrisa a su persona especial? Consumido, destrozado, sólo puede desear... ¿qué? Entra para descubrirlo.


**Negai  
Capítulo Único**

Las luces de aquél triste lugar parpadeaban de vez en cuando, encerrando la atmósfera en una oscuridad que sólo lograba poner más tristes a los que allí se encontraban. Era algo así como un mal presentimiento, un aviso de que nada sería igual... ¿y cómo podría serlo cuando alguien estaba a punto de morir? Allí, en aquél pequeño cuarto de un hospital a mitad de la nada, mientras la nieve se arremolinaba afuera barriendo los restos de la primavera, estaba sufriendo Sakura Haruno o eso insistía en decir Neji, pues Sakura en realidad se encontraba en coma.

En coma y desde hacía dos semanas, gracias a un descuido de Neji en su batalla contra Orochimaru, del cual se había estado culpando desde que llevó a Sakura a aquél inhóspito lugar, presa de un jutsu desconocido realizado por el sannin y que en realidad era dirigido al genio, pero del cuál se salvó cuando Sakura se interpuso entre ambos, para caer en sus brazos antes de que el ex-Akatsuki escapara.

Y aunque su misión era detenerlo, en cuanto Sakura cayó en sus brazos se olvidó de todo lo demás y corrió hasta aquél lugar, presa del pánico del cual no salió después de ese día al enterarse del estado de la mujer. Y peor se sintió cuando tuvo que avisarle a su familia y a Tsunade, sin embargo, le sorprendió que no lo culparan y que permanecieran allí, a su lado, mientras el invierno seguía avanzando y Sakura no mostraba ningún cambio.

_Dentro de este frío corazón  
he esperado por un largo tiempo  
a esa persona que me confiese  
que en verdad me quiere  
solamente a mí.  
Si bajo de este vasto cielo azul  
conociera a aquella persona  
dentro de lo profundo de este  
corazón sentiré... una cálida felicidad._

Se sentía tan mal por no haberla podido salvar que le era casi imposible mirarla cuando se encontraba en su habitación lo cual era la mayoría del día. No obstante, la esperanza nunca lo abandonaba, pues sabía que Tsunade venía en camino y ella, siendo una de las mejores ninja médico podría hacerlo algo ¿verdad? No soportaba la idea de que Tsunade no pudiera salvarla, para él eso era algo que estaba vetado, Sakura viviría y sería feliz a su lado, no importaba cómo...

—Neji-san deberías ir a dormir un poco, ¿quieres la llave de la posada donde estamos? -preguntó la madre de Sakura, mientras éste se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos.

—No, muchas gracias -contestó él, tratando de mantener firme la voz- Prefiero quedarme aquí, ya sabe... cualquier cosa podría suceder -agregó con un dejo de esperanza.

La mujer lo miró con una mezcla de lástima y cariño, estaba por objetar algo cuando decidió callarse, aquél hombre era lo mejor que le había pasado a su hija, el mejor amigo, el mejor esposo... ¿por qué le había sucedido esto cuando estaba siendo tan feliz? ¿Cuando apenas llevaba algunos meses de haberse casado?

Neji se preguntaba lo mismo y no encontraba respuesta, pensaba por ella y más que nada por él, era un momento de su vida en el cuál se sentía transportado al pasado, viendo a Sakura sufrir como su padre lo hizo cuando era niño; sintiendo la angustia de no verlo regresar y reviviéndola al saber que ella podría nunca despertar, simplemente se sentía destrozado, había pasado de una inmensa felicidad -cuando se había enterado que Sakura le correspondía y después de un tiempo se casaron-, a una profunda tristeza al verla tendida en aquella cama de hospital, inerte, sin sonreír, sin pestañear, sin enfadarse, como un cadáver.

Se llevó las manos al rostro tratando de rememorar el tintineante sonido de la risa de la chica y se conformó con escucharlo en su mente, expandiendo por su cuerpo una sensanción de bienestar y calidez, como cuando estaban juntos y ella se negaba a no tomarlo de la mano aunque a él le incomodara, porque era muy necia, y eso es lo que más le gustaba y molestaba a la vez. Sin embargo, era algo que quería volver a experimentar, una y otra vez, por el resto de su vida y tenía que hacer algo para lograrlo.

_Mientras el viento sopla los árboles susurran  
haciendo que mi corazón se estremezca  
tan sólo pronuncia con esa tierna voz tuya  
mi nombre y seré feliz siempre.  
Dentro de este frío corazón  
he buscado desde hace tiempo ya  
a aquella persona que diga con sinceridad  
que yo puedo ser quien realmente soy._

Se acercó a la cama de su esposa y le acomodó un beso en la frente antes de salir del hospital, pues estaba decidido a hacer algo con todas las fuerzas de su corazón y eso era ir a escoltar a Tsunade desde donde estuviera para cerciorarse de que llegaba bien y que podría ayudar a Sakura.

Aunque estaba cansado por los desvelos que había estado experimentando desde que Sakura fue hospitalizada, no dudó ni un segundo mientras iba saltando entre los árboles cubiertos de escarcha, ni mucho menos dudó cuando el frío del invierno le caló hasta los huesos, pues era algo superfluo comparado con la llama que ardía en su pecho y que le imploraba hacer algo por la mujer que amaba.

Tardó tres días en dar con la Hokage, días en los cuales se atormentaba antes de dormir pensando en el motivo de su adoración, si ya habría despertado... si ya habría muerto ¿qué estaba pasando?

Por fin, una mañana soleada alcanzó a la Hokage 2 millas más allá del hospital y sonriendo le pidió que lo acompañara. Ella se encontraba exhausta también, pero al ver el semblante consumido del ANBU no dudó ni un minuto en seguirlo mientras éste le daba explicaciones muy detalladas de los sellos que había hecho Orochimaru antes de que Sakura cayera en coma.

Mientras más hablaba, Neji comprendía que la Hokage estaba enterada del jutsu y podría revertirlo, o al menos eso quería creer, pues también había notado que con cada palabra el ceño de la mujer se arrugaba y apretaba más el paso para llegar rápidamente a donde su alumna.

Esta vez tardaron mucho menos en llegar al hospital, pues se privaron de sueño y de algunas otras necesidades básicas, para la noche del segundo día en que se habían encontrado ya estaban arribando a la desolada ciudad y Tsunade, siendo tan importante ya había pedido que se le consiguieran un montón de cosas que no llevaba consigo, con las cuales esperaba revertir los efectos de aquél jutsu prohibido.

La madre de Sakura, con los ojos iguales a los de su hija y el padre de ésta, se hicieron a un lado, visiblemente aliviados y hasta sonrientes de ver a la mujer, que en cuanto entró a la habitación se puso a revisar los signos vitales de su pupila, comprobando y volviendo a comprobar lo que le había dicho su esposo, mientras hacía anotaciones y le hablaba rápidamente a Shizune que disponía varios frascos y mezclaba sus contenidos en una nueva botella.

—¿Qué es eso, Hokage-sama? -inquirió tímidamente Sekai Haruno, cuando Shizune le dio la botellita llena de 15 líquidos diferentes ya mezclados- ¿Para qué sirve?

—Sakura sufrió un jutsu paralizante temporal, ella puede oírnos y entender lo que decimos, sin embargo, no puede moverse ni abrir los ojos. Este tónico -señaló la botellita y se dispuso a dársela su paciente- contiene el único antídoto que se pudo encontrar en los laboratorios de Orochimaru hace tantos años, él mismo escribió la fórmula de éste así como también él creo dicho jutsu. No me arriesgo a hacer nada más, dado que la vida del bebé podría correr peligro sin intento contrarrestrando con otro jutsu el efecto de éste, espero que el tónico haga su efecto, esto podría tardar entre 12 y 24 horas, habrá que esperar. Además, si Sakura despertara, el proceso para recuperar completamente el habla y algunos movimientos podría necesitar rehabilitación, pero espero no sea nada grave.

Y mientras Tsunade se encargaba de hacerle beber a Sakura el antídoto, tres personas en la sala se veían con evidente sorpresa: ¿Un bebé?

_La noche termina ya, comenzando un mundo está,  
sonriendo sin preocupación estás en él,  
arriesgaré todo lo que en este momento soy  
sólo para proteger este mundo.  
He aprendido lo más importante ya,  
he aprendido a confiar en los demás  
he aprendido a amar en realidad._

Tsunade se retiró de la habitación media hora más tarde, tras cerciorarse que el tónico no le causara una reacción alérgica a la mujer, evidentemente satisfecha de su trabajo, pues a ella también le importaba mucho Sakura. No quiso dar demasiados detalles sobre el por qué de que Sakura no le revelara a Neji lo de su hijo, aunque este intuía muy bien la razón. De lo que sí se enteraron fue que éste tenía muy pocas semanas de gestación en realidad y que, si Sakura no despertaba era probable que no sobreviviera, aunque de inmediato agregó que eso no sucedería y que cuando la ANBU despertara deberían prohibirle estrictamente hacer misiones por lo menos hasta que su embarazo terminara.

A Neji todo aquello no le preocupaba, desde que Tsunade le había puesto un plazo máximo para que Sakura despertara no le importaba otra cosa. Lo único que quería era ver a esa mujer moviéndose, sonriendo, abrazando a su bebé, su hijo y nada más. Por eso que el tiempo se convirtió en una de sus máximas prioridades: no podía dejar de ver el reloj en la pared, que avanzaba lenta y tortuosamente, marcando apenas media hora desde que el tónico había sido preparado, hasta dos horas, tres...

Tenía mucho sueño y sin embargo se negaba a dormir, sus suegros habían sido más optimistas y decían que volverían al día siguiente cuando ya estuviese despierta, pero él, siempre haciéndole caso a su parte negativa se negó a irse y decidió, solamente en su mente, quedarse para ver cómo despertaba o quedarse para despedirse si no lo hacía, así que espero pacientemente a su lado, aún cuando el silencio había invadido el lugar a altas horas de la noche y el viento seguía calándole hasta los huesos, siempre pensando en su hijo.

Debía volverse más fuerte por ambos. Sabía que Sakura se pondría necia con el tema de alejarse de la vida ninja, por lo que no iba a planteárselo si despertaba, lo que sí planeaba era volverse más fuerte, más inteligente, más amable, más cariñoso, para que no les faltara nada a sus dos seres más amados, cuidar aquél mundo pacífico en el que habían trabajado tanto sus amigos como él, para que su hijo o hija creciera siempre en paz y tranquilidad.

Al pensar eso, dirigió su mano al vientre de Sakura, que estaba calentito y la descansó ahí, esperando sentir una patadita o algo por el estilo, aunque sabía que no podría suceder algo así dado que el embarazo estaba apenas comenzando. En eso estaba cuando lo asustó un movimiento repentino, aunque éste no provenía del vientre de Sakura, sino de su mano y entonces se fijó en el reloj, con una enorme sonrisa dibujándose en su cara: era el amanecer, nueve horas después de que ella había tomado el tónico de Tsunade.

Sakura comenzó a moverse, lenta pero firmemente, a Neji todo aquello le parecía como una película, una de las escenas más hermosas, nunca comparadas con la puesta del sol, sintió como su corazón renacía y aunque no estaba muy acostumbrado a sonreír, no podría dejar de hacerlo a partir de ese día. Los grandes ojos verdes de la chica se abrieron de par en par y después se llenaron de lágrimas cuando notó que la mano de su esposo se encontraba sobre su vientre, pues significaba que se había enterado.

Aún no recuperaba la voz, pero eso al genio no le importó pues tendrían días y años para lograrlo. Y mientras tanto, él sería su voz, su guardián y su guía, no necesitaba nada más. Su único deseo había sido cumplido.

_Mientras el viento sopla los árboles susurran  
haciendo que mi corazón se estremezca  
tan sólo pronuncia con esa tierna voz tuya  
mi nombre y podré ser feliz siempre.  
La noche termina ya comenzando un mundo está  
sonriendo sin preocupación estás en él  
arriesgaré todo lo que en este momento soy  
para este mundo proteger con fuerza en mi corazón  
será ese mi único deseo..._

**_FIN._**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Etto, no sé qué tan coherente haya quedado este fanfic, lo siento. Últimamente he sido muy redundante con mis palabras, no sé qué me está pasando, me siento como atontada x'D. Les pido perdón si encontraron alguna incoherencia en la historia o en las palabras manejadas en la misma, a veces se me van las ideas y cuando las recupero me doy cuenta de que ya las he usado en el mismo párrafo. Aún así, espero que hayan disfrutado el fanfic, era algo que no tenía planeado escribir y que me salió un día mientras escuchaba mi iPod, la verdad es que siento que la letra le queda muy bien a la historia, pero son ustedes los que tienen la última palabra.

Para quienes les interese:

**Canción:** _Negai (fandub español)  
_**Artista:**_ Lucy Sánchez  
_**Animé:** _Tales of Symphonia_

Pueden buscarla en youtube si quieren, Lucy es mi cantante de fandub favorita (L), seguro que no se arrepienten de oír sus canciones y si pueden, escuchen ésta mientras leen el fanfic, es muy bonita :3.

Ya por último, en japonés, la canción es cantada por _Kaori Hikita._

Dejenme un review con sus impresiones ¿sí? Muchísimas gracias por leer.

Ja ne!


End file.
